Appearance of formal wear continues to be an important part of presenting oneself in an occupational or special occasional setting. Neckties are worn in various environments from weddings and social events to job interviews and business meetings. Often accompanying a necktie is a pocket square worn in the suit jacket pocket of the wearer. The pocket square may match the wearer's necktie or shirt color, thereby giving the wearer a more refined and formal appearance. While most pocket squares serve the purpose of an easy and fancy accessory to a suit, they usually serve no further purpose.
Thus, needed in the art are pocket squares and methods for displaying an insignia, campaign ribbon, icon, logo, medal, award or badge that indicates or expresses something about the wearer.